The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a front windshield of a vehicle, such as an aircraft, automobile, bus, motorbike or boat is the front window through which a vehicle operator looks through facing forward. Modern windshields are generally made of laminated safety glass, a type of treated glass, which consists of two curved sheets of glass with a plastic layer laminated between them for safety, and are bonded into the window frame.
It is known that in a hot and sunny environment, sunlight through the windshield of a parked vehicle increases the interior temperature and damages the fabric of the dashboard and front seats. Also, since the windshield is transparent, privacy is generally not possible inside the vehicle.
Typically, a vehicle windshield sunshield is used to block sun rays passing through the windshield of a motor vehicle. The sunshield is often a cardboard panel that compacts when not in use, and folds out to cover a substantial portion of the windshield. Electrical sunshields are also used to automatically cover portions of the windshield, usually falling across the windshield from the roof to the dashboard.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.